Latch assemblies having a "push-push" latching mechanism are utilized in various applications, such as automobile cup holders, ashtrays and similar devices. With reference to a cup holder, for example, the portion which holds the cup is typically a tray that is movable with respect to a stationary surface or cup holder subassembly. When not in use, the cup holder tray is positioned in a closed or retracted position with respect to the stationary surface, such as an automobile dashboard or the like.
When the cup holder is needed, a user merely pushes a release button inward, which is typically part of a latching mechanism separate from the movable tray portion of the cup holder. Upon pushing, the release button engages a latch member connected to the release button by a rod or other linkage member so as to eject the cup holder outwardly to an open or extended position away from the dashboard. A cup can then be inserted within the cup holder portion which holds the cup in position until desired.
Existing latch assemblies, however, are subject to damage if the movable cup holder portion is pulled away from the dashboard instead of being pushed inwardly when positioned in the closed or retracted position. Such pulling frequently occurs since users typically cannot readily discern whether a particular assembly is designed for a push-push operation. Attempts to label such assemblies to alert a user have not been successful and detract from the appearance of the assembly.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a spring loaded push-push latch assembly which provides movement of a movable member between closed and open positions upon pushing of the movable member and prevents damage to the latch mechanism of the assembly upon inadvertent pulling of the movable member when positioned in the closed position.